Alternate Ending
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: A somewhat different ending for season three.


**The Alternate Ending**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.:** And now a word from your sponsors. Okay, Some time ago, I was reading Pheofox22's story _On_ _the Wrong Side of the Tracks_, and she mentioned that she hated how season three ended (or something like that.) And that got me thinking, maybe I can re-write that ending. I guess I'm gonna find out.

**Disclaimer**: Why do I put these things up? If I owned the show, I wouldn't be posting this here.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tecna grimaced as Stella hit the wall and then fell to the ground. _That looked painful_, she thought, before taking off and flying towards Baltor.

The entire Winx Club was now fighting Baltor, an evil wizard trying to take over the magical dimensions. He had kidnapped the Specialists to get the Winx Club's attention, and he sure had it now. They had left Helia and Nabu to rescue the other Specialists and, using their Enchantixes, had flown on ahead to try and stop Baltor.

"Digital web!" Tecna shouted. What looked like a spider web made out of energy surrounded Baltor.

"You think this can stop me?" He released a column of fire from his body and broke the Digital web, flinging Tecna back.

As Tecna fell back, Bloom flew forward. Baltor shot a blast of fire at her, but she batted it away with a gloved hand. She then shot her own ball of fire, but Baltor followed her lead and simply batted it away.

"Enchanted Morfix!"

"Venus Vine Wrap!"

Flora's magical vines wrapped around Baltor, but he simply broke free from them. Layla's Morfix, however, hit him and knocked him back.

He roared and flew towards them again. "You cannot stop me!"

"Woah. The monster Baltor is stronger than he looks." Layla said.

"Which is bad, 'cause he looks pretty strong!" Musa said. "Amplifier!"

Two speakers appeared on either side of Baltor, blasting sound waves at him.

"Enough of this!" Baltor roared. He flapped his wings and used the wind that it created to blast the speakers away. He formed two large balls of fire in either hand. "You will all perish!"

But before he could shoot at them, a pair or glowing cords wrapped around his neck, and he was jerked to the ground. Cords that belong to a specialist named Helia. He was standing several feet behind the Winx Club, along with Nabu and the rest of the Specialists.

"Did you miss us?" Riven smirked.

"It's good that you're all here." Baltor said. "Now you can all die together!"

Flora turned to Layla. "Maybe if we can distract him, all six of us can use an Enchantix convergence."

"Let's try it." Layla said, and then she turned to the others. "Hey, Winx Club, let's try to use a convergence on Baltor."

"We'll keep him distracted!" Brandon said as Timmy pulled out his laser gun.

The six girls flew up towards the ceiling of the cavern, then stopped halfway up and joined hands.

"To make this work, we're going to have to give it we've got." Stella said.

Let's do this!" Bloom added.

A ball of energy started forming in the middle of the circle.

"Dragon's Fury!"

"Solaria Sunburst!"

"Enchanted Vine Wrap!"

"Enchanted Morfix!"

"Digital Wave!

"Portable Sound!"

Nabu fired a ball of energy at Baltor, who hit right back with the dragon fire.

The girls closed their eyes and focused on their convergence.

Brandon used his shield to block another attack as Timmy took aim and fired.

A glowing aura surrounded each of the girls. Another moment passed, and then they shouted,

"Winx Enchantix Convergence!"

The blast of energy hit Baltor and decimated him. There was a shout, "Nnnooo!!" And Baltor was gone.

The Winx Club landed, and Stella asked, "Did we destroy him?"

Bloom had knelt down and was examining some ashes that were lying on the ground. She stood up and turned to the rest of the group. "Yes, I think we finally did."

**XXX**

"Congratulations, girls. Baltor's essence is now imprisoned with the ancient witches." Faragonda said.

It was later that evening, and everyone at Alfea was celebrating. Stella, Flora, and Musa were flying through the air, Layla and Nabu were making out, and the pixies were playing with Keiko.

Faragonda turned to Bloom. "The courage you and rest of the Winx Club showed today tells me that you're ready Bloom. You are ready to enter the dark realm and find you're birth parents."

Fireworks exploded, leaving trails of color in the sky.

"I'm ready." Bloom said. "Mom, Dad, I think we're going to meet very soon."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Well, what do you guys think? Better, Worse? Should it stay up or get tossed out? It did borrow alot from season two ending, but my only alternative was to tear apart a different Winx Club story I have in mind, and I didn't want to do that.

P.S.: Am I the only one who wonders if Nabu was just a hasty third-season throw in? I've been seeing previews online for the Winx Club Movie, but he never seems to be in them. But maybe it's just me.

Anyway, Please R&R and tell me what you thought.


End file.
